Thor's Hammer
Thor's hammer 5.png|EBF5 Thor's Hammer.png|EBF4 The Thor's Hammer is a al bow available for Anna in . Description Thor's Hammer is a bow made out of a material emitting a soft yellow glow. There are various orbs which line the bow, possibly made out of topaz or amber judging by the items used to upgrade Thor's Hammer. There are three on both sides of the bow, along with two on the grip and two holding the string. The arrow is made from the same glowing material. Thor's Hammer gives a good alongside a moderate bonus to . Despite being nowhere near as large as the Eagle Eye, the Thor's Hammer provides a sizable boost to , with the second highest Accuracy boost in all games it appears in. The Thor's Hammer specializes in stunning foes, as not only can it inflict on foes with its weapon-elemental attacks, but it can also do so with its bonus/auto skills. This combination causes the Thor's Hammer to be able to fairly often stun foes. When fully upgraded Thor's Hammer resists , and grants immunity to in both games. In EBF5 it also grants resistance to . Found in the chest that drops as a reward from the Whitefall Town's ice block puzzle. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it was found in one of the chests in the Waste Disposal Plant's boss area screen after defeating the boss, Praetorian. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 20% |lvl4ACC = 25% |lvl5ACC = 30% |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 20% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 2 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 1 |item41 = Plasma Ball |item41number = 2 |item51 = Plasma Ball |item51number = 4 |item52 = Topaz |item52number = 4}} Thor's Hammer can be found in a chest that appears when three Stone Heads are placed in a triangle formation on the pedestals in front of the gate to the Frozen Valley in the Rainbow River. * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |lvl2EVA = 5%0% |lvl3EVA = 5%0% |lvl4EVA = 10%0% |lvl5EVA = 10%0% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20%15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40%15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60%15% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80%20% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AutoSkillChance = (35%) |AutoSkillPower = 55/5 |BonusSkillChance = (45%) |BonusSkillPower = 70/3 |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Sea Shell |item31number = 8 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 3 |item42 = Amber |item42number = 6 |item51 = Topaz |item51number = 10 |item52 = Amber |item52number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, resisted Light/Heavy instead of Wind, casted Spark Shower (50 power and 66% multiplier) instead of Thunderstorm, and didn't have an unleash. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AutoSkillChance = (66%) (44%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Sea Shell |item31number = 8 |item42 = Topaz |item42number = 3 |item41 = Zap Dog |item41 = Zap Dogpng |item41number = 1 |item51 = Topaz |item51number = 10 |item52 = Amber |item52number = 10}} Trivia * Thor's Hammer is an allusion to Mjölnir, the mystical hammer of Thor, the Norse God of thunder. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna